the person next to her is not me
by julyciouss
Summary: Malam itu, aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku menggambarkan perasaanku sendiri. Yang kutahu hanyalah sebuah fakta menyedihkan, bahwasanya seseorang yang berada di sampingnya ketika berada dalam bahaya bukanlah diriku. [AR!]


Malam itu, aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku menggambarkan perasaanku sendiri. Yang kutahu hanyalah sebuah fakta menyedihkan, bahwasanya seseorang yang berada di sampingnya ketika berada dalam bahaya bukanlah diriku.

* * *

My Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kohei

[OOC, typo(s), Alternative Reality, Shouto!POV (except last part), almost full monologues]

* * *

Suara percikan api kian membesar, seiring dengan asap hitam yang mengepul semakin tebal. Malam gelap menjadi lebih gelap, taburan bintang semakin tak terlihat jelas. Tak lama kemudian, jeritan mencekam kembali terdengar oleh indra pendengar.

Bukan, jeritan ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan jeritan yang dihasilkan oleh dua orang, namun lebih dari itu. Rasa mencekam yang terdengar pun memiliki makna yang berbeda. Aku bukan pengguna _quirk_ tipe pendengar atau pendeteksian, namun aku yakin aku dapat membedakannya dengan jelas. Karena rasa mencekam ini merupakan rasa takut yang jauh lebih seram dibandingkan hanya sekedar melihat penampakan hantu, sekalipun itu hantu sungguhan. Ini adalah jeritan orang-orang yang sedang terancam, terutama nyawa.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul asap merah jambu di sekelilingku dan Bakugou. Jaraknya tak terlalu dekat namun tak jauh juga, dan firasatku berkata bahwa bahaya sedang mendekat pada kami.

Benar saja, aku menemukan anak kelas B yang tak sadarkan diri di dekat asap aneh itu. Kemudian seseorang yang haus akan daging muncul dan menyerang kami dengan membabi buta. Ia tak melihat kami yang masih anak-anak, _quirk_ yang kami pakai maupun jumlah kami yang tak menguntungkan ini. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain melindungi diri sendiri serta orang-orang UA lainnya. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah berada di titik kumpul sebelum masuk ke dalam hutan, dengan kondisi tubuh lelah serta mental yang jatuh. Aku bahkan menatap pemandangan dengan kekosongan, seperti orang buta yang ditelan kegelapan.

Namun aku tidaklah buta, karena aku masih dapat melihat beberapa orang dilanda kepanikan, juga teman-temanku yang pingsan dan terluka akibat serangan mendadak yang membabi buta itu. Aku sudah melihat Bakugou Katsuki diculik tepat di depan mataku, selanjutnya pemandangan yang kulihat ini benar-benar bukan pemandangan yang bagus. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku menggambarkan perasaanku sendiri.

"Yaoyorozu, bertahanlah."

Dengan pemandangan yang masih kosong, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yaoyorozu, ah benar, aku belum melihat wajah cantik gadis itu. Setelah melihat Jirou dan Hagakure yang tumbang, aku tak ingin melihat gadis itu ikut menjadi korban asap aneh itu.

"Awase, apa kau baik-baik sa—"

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku, setidaknya selamatkan Yaoyorozu dulu!"

Eh?

"Cepatlah sebelum pendarahannya semakin parah."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Yaoyorozu, Awase?"

"Monster— makhluk aneh itu menyerang kami, Aizawa-_sensei_, Vlad-_sensei_. Yaoyorozu terkena serangannya, karena itu cepatlah selamatkan dia!"

Ah, ternyata Yaoyorozu bukan salah satu korban gas merah muda itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mensyukuri ini.

"Awase, cepat obati luka di kepalamu sebelum—"

"Biarkan aku bersama Yaoyorozu, Kendo. Aku harus bertanggung jawab."

"Biarkan dia ditangani oleh _sensei_ kalau kau benar-benar bertanggung jawab. Kau juga harus diobati, mengerti?!"

Aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku menggambarkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku merasa lega ketika aku dapat melihat Yaoyorozu kembali. Namun kondisinya yang seperti itu membuat rasa lega itu hanya muncul sepersekian detik. Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa disyukuri.

Lalu sebuah sayatan pisau sukses mengiris hati. Tidak, rasanya tidak seperti melihat ibuku yang mendapat siksaan dari ayah sialan itu. Mungkin kelihatan sama, namun ini sayatan yang berbeda. Rasanya lebih dalam, sampai aku ingin menangis. Rasanya begitu dalam, sampai aku ingin menjambak rambut dwiwarnaku hingga tak bersisa. Hanya dengan melihat dirinya bersimbah darah, melihat tubuhnya yang ditopang oleh seorang laki-laki berbandana, aku merasa oksigen tidak dapat memasuki paru-paruku.

Aku memegangi dada sebelah kiri, merasakan sesak yang hingga para penyelamat tiba di lokasi pun masih terasa. Malam itu, aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku menggambarkan perasaanku sendiri.

Ini yang dinamakan patah hati?

* * *

15 tahun aku bernapas, pertama kali kurasakan gelisah yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Aku memang tidak sedang tidur di dalam balutan _futon_, tapi bukan itu penyebab gelisahku ini muncul. Setiap aku memejamkan mata, gadis bernama Yaoyorozu Momo memasuki pikiranku. Aku melihat gadis itu sedang tersenyum, memakan kue, meminum teh, panik karena tak bisa mengambil keputusan, murung karena kalah dari Tokoyami Fumikage, menangis karena berhasil mengalahkan Aizawa-_sensei_ dengan rencananya, juga—

"Ya-yaoyorozu..."

—tak sadarkan diri hingga tubuhnya dipangku oleh Awase Yosetsu.

Lagi, dadaku mendadak sakit mengingat pemandangan malam itu. Mengapa rasa itu kembali muncul hanya dengan mengingat kejadian itu? Mengapa aku merasa begitu kecewa? Mengapa aku merasa begitu sakit sampai ingin menangis?

_Kau hebat, Todoroki-_san_. Aku terkesan._

_Aku khawatir, Todoroki-_san_._

_Aku punya ide. Ini adalah operasi khusus._

_A-aku baik-baik saja._

Selama menempuh pendidikan di Akademi UA, mataku tak luput dari gadis surai hitam itu. Saat aku berhasil mencapai sesuatu, ia memberikan ucapan selamat. Saat aku sedang kesulitan, ia mengkhawatirkanku. Saat aku mendapatkan sesuatu, ia memberikan pujian. Suaranya tidak pernah absen memasuki telingaku. Kelembutannya berhasil membuatku nyaman hingga menikmati hari-hari sekolah. Aku bersyukur bisa duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

_Yaoyorozu, bertahanlah._

Satu kalimat lontaran belah bibir milik Awase mampu meruntuhkan semua perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan dari Yaoyorozu. Ketika gadis itu selalu ada dalam senang dan susahku, lalu apa yang kulakukan padanya?

Bahkan saat ia diserang Noumu, aku tidak berada di sana untuk melindunginya, aku tidak berada di sana untuk menopangnya, menggendongnya, menemaninya saat tengah ditangani. Laki-laki macam apa aku, yang ingin bersamanya namun tak ada saat gadis itu sedang dalam bahaya.

Rasa gelisah berhasil menghantuiku hingga fajar menampakkan diri. Benar-benar mengganggu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku menggambarkan perasaanku sendiri. Yang kutahu adalah, menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, serta tayangan televisi yang tak sengaja kulihat, perasaan ini bukanlah perasaan biasa. Rasa sesak saat seseorang yang selalu berada dalam ingatan tengah dalam bahaya bersama orang lain, rasanya nyaman bersamanya hingga ingin selamanya berada di sampingnya, merupakan perasaan yang mulai muncul ketika menginjak masa remaja, yang patut diperjuangkan hingga yang bersangkutan merasakan hal yang sama. Penjelasanku begitu berbelit-belit, sulit dipahami jika hanya sekilas. Namun begitulah cinta.

Aku tak bisa berdiam diri terus di atas kasur yang tak nyaman ini. Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi, meraih jaket yang tergeletak di lantai, melangkah menuju rumah sakit alih-alih ingin melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Todoroki-_kun_, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Seseorang bertanya padaku. Uraraka Ochako, aku mengenal suaranya. Kami berpapasan tepat di depan rumah sakit, di depan pintu masuk otomatis yang terbuat dari kaca tebal. Jika kami masih berada di gedung tempat kami mengungsi sementara, aku bisa beralibi ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Aku, ingin memeriksakan diri."

"Jadi, kau punya luka dalam?"

Ya, hatiku sedang bermasalah. Hampir saja aku melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Tangan dan kakiku terasa sakit, makanya aku ingin periksa."

Setidaknya aku ingin melihat wajahnya, namun sepertinya takdir tidak memberikanku kesempatan kali ini. Sejak itu, aku terus mencoba membesuknya, namun ada saja halangannya. Entah bertepatan dengan pemeriksaan Yaoyorozu, atau aku yang terus menerus mencari alasan untuk menghindar saking gelisahnya.

Hari ketiga pasca kecelakaan, aku kembali menginjakkan kaki ke rumah sakit. Aku membuang rasa gelisahku untuk menemui Yaoyorozu. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat wajahnya, karena aku benar-benar khawatir akan kondisinya. Seharusnya gadis itu sudah sadar dan bisa makan sendiri.

"Todoroki, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang sama seperti dua hari lalu, namun bukan berasal dari penanya yang sama. Kali ini yang bertanya Kirishima, dengan wajah yang tak kalah kusut denganku. Perasaan yang sama denganku mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, namun sepertinya berbeda makna yang berakibat tujuan yang berbeda pula.

"Apa kau berencana ingin menjenguk Midoriya?"

Kemudian aku beralibi, "Ah, benar."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sama. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Lalu kami melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah sakit. Aku mengetahui ruangan di mana Yaoyorozu dirawat, yang kebetulan akan kami lewati saat perjalanan menuju ruang rawat Midoriya. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat wajahnya, agar gelisah tidak terus menerus menghantuiku.

Sesampainya di ruang rawatnya, aku benar-benar menolehkan kepala pada gadis surai hitam itu. Wajahnya lebih segar dibanding saat aku melihatnya terluka. Meski begitu, ia masih terlihat sedikit pucat. Perban putih melilit rapih di kepalanya, membuat gadis itu harus membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Ia tengah berbicara dengan All Might dan beberapa orang dari kepolisian. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang kutahu adalah kondisi Yaoyorozu yang sudah lebih baik dibanding kabar yang kudengar tentangnya hari-hari kemarin.

Kali pertama aku merapalkan syukur setelah insiden menyedihkan di perkemahan musim panas. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat wajahnya, kondisi Yaoyorozu yang sudah lebih baik itu.

* * *

Tak terasa jingga sudah menghiasi langit. Aku tak ingat berapa lama waktuku habis di dalam ruang inap Midoriya. Mulai dari obrolan ringan hingga serius kami bicarakan, termasuk rencana Kirishima yang ingin menyelamatkan Bakugou. Diskusi itu berakhir dengan masing-masing anak yang saling bersitegang. Jadilah sekarang aku yang kembali memasang wajah lemas dengan kaki yang begitu berat kugerakkan, juga perasaan yang campur aduk antara ingin ikut menyelamatkan Bakugou atau menunggu pemerintah dan pahlawan bergerak.

Aku melangkah seorang diri dari ruang inap Midoriya, begitu berat hingga lambatnya langkahku menyamai seekor keong. Aku tahu bahwa kakiku terasa begitu berat, namun entah apa yang menyebabkan langkahku berhenti di tempat yang sejak beberapa hari lalu ingin kudatangi.

All Might dan pihak kepolisian tidak mungkin berbicara selama ini kan? Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku dapat membesuk Yaoyorozu sekarang. Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa apapun, tidak sopan memang kelihatannya. Tapi sungguh, kali ini saja, aku ingin mengetahui kondisinya dari dekat.

Ya, dari dekat...

"Ah, jadi begitu cara mainnya."

"Perempuan itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti serunya bermain _game online_ seperti ini. Sayang sekali."

"Tapi, aku memang tidak diajarkan begitu sejak dulu."

"Aku mengerti kondisimu, Yaoyorozu. Namun tidak semua perempuan diperlakukan seperti dirimu, _loh_. Mereka bisa bermain _game_ sepertiku, tapi mereka tidak menyukainya. Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, Awase-_san_. Kau benar-benar maniak, ya?"

Seharusnya aku berhenti di tempat yang tepat, tempat yang ingin kukunjungi sejak beberapa hari lalu, tempat yang ingin kudatangi agar gelisahku ini hilang, pasien yang ingin kubesuk agar aku bisa melihat kondisinya. Tapi apa yang kudapat petang ini? Pemandangan tak mengenakkan macam apa ini?

Lagi, perasaan yang kurasakan saat Yaoyorozu tak sadarkan diri akibat diserang Noumu, kemudian Awase memangkunya hingga mendapatkan pertolongan pertama, muncul secara perlahan menguasai dada. Cemburu benar-benar menyakitkan, apalagi saat melihat kebersamaan mereka seperti ini. Jarak yang hanya terpaut sekian puluh sentimeter, bercakap-cakap dengan santai, tawa ringan menjeda obrolan mereka. Seharusnya aku yang berada di sana sekarang.

"Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjenguknya, yaa. Sayang sekali."

Setidaknya aku ingin melihat wajahnya, benar-benar hanya sebatas itu. Sempat merasa lega, namun kecewa lebih banyak menguasai hati. Yaoyorozu baik-baik saja, ia sudah bisa mengobrol santai sambil tertawa sesekali. Sifat polosnya juga masih terlihat seperti sebelum kecelakaan itu. Sayang sekali, bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Saat ini, aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku menggambarkan perasaanku sendiri. Yang kutahu hanyalah sebuah fakta menyedihkan, bahwasanya seseorang yang berada di sampingnya untuk memberikan senyuman bukanlah diriku.

* * *

[OMAKE]

"Maafkan aku, Yaoyorozu. Kebiasaan."

Yaoyorozu Momo tertawa kecil.

"Wajar saja, karena kau maniak. Tidak usah dipikirkan— eh?"

Manik hitam Momo menangkap seseorang tengah melangkah menjauhi pintu ruang inapnya. Momo mengira orang tersebut mulanya berdiam di dekat situ, lalu pergi entah karena alasan apa.

"Ada apa, Yaoyorozu?" tanya Awase Yosetsu, orang yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

Momo bergumam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sepertinya aku melihat Todoroki-_san_ lewat sini. Ada apa, ya?"

Manik hitam Yosetsu membelalak. Entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba merasa berat saat mengambil napas. "Mu-mungkin dia habis menjenguk orang lain di sini?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kalau tidak salah, ruangan ini berada tepat sebelum ruang inap Midoriya-_san_."

"Ah, begitu ya."

Yosetsu memasang senyuman paling bagus yang ia bisa, berharap gadis di hadapannya tidak terlalu memikirkan putra bungsu dari pahlawan nomor dua itu. Ya, semoga Momo hanya salah lihat, kebetulan saja sosoknya mirip seseorang bernama Todoroki Shouto.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, ya. Hari sudah sore, semoga kau cepat sembuh."

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Momo memasang senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih, Awase-_san_. Sampai bertemu lagi lain waktu."

Yosetsu melambaikan tangan, masih dengan senyuman tampannya. Ia harus segera keluar dari ruangan itu, sebelum napasnya semakin berat karena gadis surai hitam itu menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang tidak ingin ia dengar saat ini.

[END]

* * *

A/N : Entah 1 atau 2 tahun lalu ide ini udah muncul, tapi baru bisa terealisasikan sekarang (dengan kualitas nulisku yang kayaknya mulai turun, saking udah jarang nulis), ditambah satu fanart (lupa artist-nya siapa) yang gambar fanart 5 panel tentang Shouto yang cemburu liat Momo digendong Awase pas pingsan itu. Kalau lupa atau bingung latar tempat di fanfic ini, silahkan rewatch anime S3 episode 6 atau 7 gitu wkwkwkwk XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
